


not as it seems

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: bucky barnes x readerSummary: before your boyfriend starts bragging about your sex life, maybe he should check if you’re nearby firstWarnings: sub!bucky, nippleplay, riding, light dom/sub, creampie, implied praise kink?





	not as it seems

his moans echoed through the room, with the confident facade he usually put on nowhere to be found, both hands gripping the sheets.

“come on, buck, what happened to all the bravado from earlier? i thought i overheard you bragging to the boys about _how you had me begging to cum.”_

the corners of your lips twitched upward in a smile as you bounced on your boyfriend’s cock, watching small beads of tears form in his eyes while he throws his head back, doing his best to follow your no-touch punishment.

all bucky can do is try to control himself, a small trail of drool escaping his lips as you continued riding him.

_it was almost too easy to tease him. _

dragging your nails across his chest and playing with his nipples - pinching and flicking the hard peaks. 

when his breathing hitched, you knew he was close to his breaking point, using one hand to pull him into a slow kiss, cock twitching as he moaned in your mouth.

“you’ve been so good tonight, bucky. do you want to cum?” it almost felt a little cruel to tease him so much, but he was so cute when he was all red-faced and needy for you, nodding like his life depended on it, _“then beg.”_

_“please let me cum, doll, i won’t do it again i swear,” _his voice was dripping like honey, struggling to get the words out between his moans, hands moving to grip your ass, eager to fill you with his cum - eager for a release.

you let his words simmer for a few seconds before smiling, wrapping your hands around his shoulders before fucking yourself harder on him until you both came together, his hands holding you down until his cum leaked out of you.

“good boy.”


End file.
